1. Field
This invention pertains to spoons. More particularly, it relates to a liquid dispensing spoon for use with cold cereals.
2. State of the Art
Numerous types of spoons are known. For example, a number of measuring spoons are known. Ceccarelli, U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,741 discloses a combined measuring spoon and receptacle for accurately measuring liquid medicines stored in the handle of the spoon for delivery of various sized dosages into a graduated bowl. Schaffer, U.S. Pat. No. 2,487,274 discloses a medicine bottle with a spoon hinged to the bottle cap for measuring medicine dosages. These measuring spoon and receptacle devices typically have a rigid storage vessel which is filled via a removable plug. The plug is then opened to break the receptacle vacuum and allow the liquid contents of the receptacle to fill the bowl of the spoon.
Another dosage spoon without a liquid receptacle is Hein, U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,407.
Other ladle type spoons are known, such as West, U.S. Pat. No. 3,063,110 disclosing a tiltable plumber's hand ladle. Still other dispensing spoons, such as Myers, U.S. Pat. No. 2,174,388 are known.
Cited for general interest are: Saunders, U.S. Pat. No. 3,334,778, a can top with opener and spoon; and Ahlstrand,. U.S. Pat. No. 2,597,275, a spoon holder clip hung on the wall of a bowl.
None of these inventions provides a liquid storage and dispensing spoon for use with dry cereals.